A Special Gift
by EllaEnchantedwithFred
Summary: i've decided to make this a collection of one shots about our fave ships!
1. Hermione's Necklace

These characters belong to J.K Rowling only. I only own the storyline. So don't sue me please.

Hermione woke up with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She rolled out of bed and hit the dormitory floor.

"Ouch" she said as she stood up. She looked around the dormitory. No one was there. "Hm I wonder where everyone is?" she said as she stood and walked to the bureau. She pulled out a T shirt and jeans and slipped them on. She walked down the dormitory steps and into the common room. She saw Ron and Harry sitting on a couch and her heart did flip flops as she looked at Ron. She went to sit by him.

"Hey Ron, hey Harry where is everybody?" she asked waving at the empty common room.

"It's a Hogsmeade day remember?" said Ron.

"Oh yeah!" Hermione said as Harry stood up.

"Hey guys I have to go meet Ginny in about five minutes so i'm gonna go. Ok?" Harry said.

"All right see you later." said Ron and Hermione together.

As Harry left they sat on the couch, and talked for about an hour. All of a sudden Hermione stood up rather abruptly, starling Ron.

"Oh my goodness I'm supposed to meet Fred in five minutes in Hogsmeade. I'm gonna be late." said Hermione kind of hurriedly. Then seeing Ron's blank expression said. "Fred sent me a letter by post to meet him in Hogsmeade. He said he had something important to show me. So I gotta go. Bye Ron see you later." Hermione yelled as she ran through the portrait hole. As Ron said very quietly

"Bye, Mione." As Hermione was running down the hall portraits started yelling, "Slow down Missy your gonna break something." Hermione ran down the courtyard and

reached Hogsmeade about a minute before she was supposed to be there. Fred was standing at the entrance to The Three Broomsticks looking at Hermione as she skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Whoa, Hermione did you run all the down from the castle?" He asked as he laughed.

"Yes, I didn't want to be late." Hermione said inbetween breaths.

"Ok well since your here I can show you and tell you what I think is very important." It was then that Hermione noticed the slight bulge in Fred's pocket. She eyed it warily. Fred started to walk into the pub so Hermione followed.

"Listen I believe you've noticed Ron acting a little strange lately?" Fred asked as they sat down. Without waiting for Hermione to answer he plowed on. "Well, he has a slight crush on you. Ok it's not slight he's in love with you." At that moment Madam Rosmerta walked over to their table to take their order.

"Fred pardon me asking, but why are you telling me this, and not Ron?" Hermione asdked perplexed.

"Ron has gotten into his head that he's not good enough for you. So I brought you something tht Ron got for you last Christmas, but never gave you." As he said this he produced a box wrapped in shiny paper out of his pocket, and handed it to Hermione.

She took it from him and unwrapped it. She opened the box, and inside laying on a silk cushion was something that made Hermione gasp. It was the most delicate fragile necklace she had ever seen. And hanging from the silver chain was a tiny heart. As she looked she noticed an inscription. It said RW&HG Forever. She closed the box and slipped it into her pocket. She stood and walked to the side of the table where Fred was sitting and hugged him.

"Thank you so much." Hermione whispered in his ear. She turned and ran out the door and up to the castle. She didn't stop running until she got to the common room. She looked around and as she hoped Ron was still there. She walked up to him and pulled the box out of her pocket. As Ron saw what it was his eyes became very bright.

He asked in a whisper "How did you get this?"

"A big brother felt I needed it. Ron Your not only good enough fo me. Your perfect." She pulled the necklace out of the box and handed it to Ron. He placed it around her neck and Hermione fell into his arms. (words cannot describe how she felt so we'll not ruin it by speaking) She looked up and as she did on kissed her, and it was the best kiss either had ever had.

Please read&review this is my first fan fic so I hope you like it.


	2. Ginnys Dillema

Wow. I haven't written on this story for awhile! I had some inspiration for my story and decided to update! I hope you enjoy!

Ginny sat at a table in the Three Broomsticks and watched Fred and Hermione talking. She sighed and glanced out the window as rain clouds began to roll in.

She took a sip of her butterbeer and glanced down at the note that rested in her hand. She opened it up and read it for the 6th time.

Dear Gin,

I'm sorry about me and Cho. I didn't mean for it to happen.

Please forgive me! I hate that your not talking to me!

If theres any way at all you could ever forgive me, meet me

at the Three Broomsticks at 7. I swear I'll make it up to you!

Love Harry.

Ginny looked up at the clock as Hermione dashed out of the pub. The clock read 7:10. Ginny stared back at the table and crumpled the note in her hand.

She drank the last bit of her butterbeer and stood up. She shoved the crumpled peice of paper into her pocket and pulled on her coat as a tear ran down her cheek.

She made her way through the tables and pushed open the door. As she stepped out onto the street the rain clouds burst open soaking her to the bone. She began shuffling her way down the street when she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Excuse me!" Ginny said as she looked up. When she did her eyes found a pair of emerald green ones looking back at her.

"Harry" Ginny said as she pulled back and wiped the rain off her cheeks.

"Gin, I am so sorry I'm late! I got caught up in Honeydukes! Gin I'm sorry about Cho I just wanted to know if I still felt for her! It meant noth-." Harry said before Ginny cut him off.

"Harry save it that is still no reason to kiss her! You were practically making out!"

"Yes I know its not the best excuse, but now I know I don't have feelings for her. I love you!" Ginny gasped as Harry stepped back and kneeled on one knee. He pulled a small box out of his poicket and opened it up. Inside was a small diamond ring.

"Ginny, I know I'm not the best boyfriend, I know I make mistakes, but I hope you will take me as I am and let me show you I can make you happy! Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" Harry looked up at her and smiled, hoping she would say yes

"Harry James Potter, your an ass but, yes I will marry you!" Ginny said as Harry slipped the ring on her finger and stood up. He pulled her into a kiss as he spun her around. Ginny grinned as she place her hand on his head and pushed away his sopping hair so it was out of his face.

"You know this doesn't mean your off the hook about Cho, Harry. It was completely stup-." But Ginny never got the chance to finish her sentence because at that moment Harry pulled her into him and covered her mouth with his.

While Harry and Ginny were making up Fred smiled as he stood in the doorway to The Three Broomsticks. "Silly Kids." Fred said as he laughed and began making his way up to the castle.

Yes. I know its a short chapter but all the chapters to come in this will be short. I have decided to make this a collection of One-shots so enjoy!

Don't forget to review loves! and if youd like, while your commenting tell me which characters you want a story about!


	3. Authors Note

Alright I want to clear some things up.

Freds been in the last 2 stories albeit with a small part in Harry and Ginnys story. I've decided hes going to be how I tie all the stories together so look for Fred in the future.

I'll write a one shot with Fred as the main character to clean up how hes involved with all the stories.

some of my characters to come will be

Neville/ Luna

Fred/ Katie

Tonks/ Lupin

James/ Lily

If you have a pairing you want at all just pm me and I'll write a story for you.

i dont care who the characters are just if you ship I'll write it.

I'm also in the process of writing one shot fluff stories for High School Musical, Hannah Montana, maybe Pirates of the Caribbean

if you have a ship you love for any of those let me know and I'll write something!

I'm trying to update all my stories as quick as I can and I've got some stories in the chute. Their developing in my head so I should have some new stories soon.

I'm trying my hardest to get some stories for drama, prarody, humor, and romance.

I'm not the best at drama so those are taking a little longer than my others!

I'll try and get some previews up for some new stories so everyone can get a feel for whats coming.

Love Jade


End file.
